Just another reason why Harvey hates Louis
by JessBing
Summary: Bad title, i know. But yeah the title is what the stories about."'So I guess that's a no...you won't mind if I send out the email then...' Harvey panicked. If Louis clicked send, Donna would be humiliated, she might even quit! Without even realising what he was doing, Harvey's fist connected with Louis's jaw and the junior partner hit the floor."


This is just a quick one chapter thing, hopefully so people will see my other story which has hardly any reviews, please review on this or my other story, thanks!

"LOUIS" Harvey yelled as he stormed out of his office, past a surprised Donna and into Louis's office.

"Oh, Harvey, always a pleasure..." Louis said in his monotone voice.

"Cut the crap Louis, what the hell is this!" Harvey slapped a piece of paper down on the lawyer's desk faster than a lightning bolt; it was a simple A4 piece of white paper with a few sentences written upon it.

"Harvey,

Think about this. You hand Mike over to me, you don't try and argue, you just say to him 'Hey Mike, your Louis's pup now bye-bye'. Of course you're thinking 'Why the hell would I do that?' well I know Donna's dirty little secret, and I know you know it to. That humiliating moment will be everybody's to watch if you don't give me your associate.

Louis

Xx"

Louis smirked up at Harvey from his leather chair.

"Well you read it, you know what it says"

"You can't blackmail me Louis! You dare tell anybody about Donna and I will make your life a living hell" Harvey threatened.

"So I guess that's a no...you won't mind if I send out the email then..." Harvey panicked. If Louis clicked send, Donna would be humiliated, she might even quit! Without even realising what he was doing, Harvey's fist connected with Louis's jaw and the junior partner hit the floor.

"Harvey!" Harvey spun round to find a shocked Donna staring at him "What the hell, Harv! You can't just..." She was suddenly stopped when she saw Louis dive on Harvey and tackle him to the ground; his fists were attacking Harvey's face, but he soon turned things around though as he kneed Louis hard in the stomach and quickly rolled out from under him. He tried to stand up straight but he was shaky from the constant blows that had come from Louis's fists just seconds ago. When he finally steadied himself he grabbed the junior partner by the cuff of his shirt and punched him hard, right on his nose and Donna could hear the sickening crack. Louis cried out in pain and clutched his nose which was now leaking with blood, but that still didn't stop him. Before Harvey could get a word out to Donna, who stood in complete shock watching the fight, he kicked him hard in the knee and the senior partner collapsed to the floor. Louis threw a punch to Harvey's right jaw, but he recovered quickly and kneed Louis right in the groin.

"HARVEY, LOUIS!" Harvey recoiled quickly at the voice. Jessica's voice.

"Jessica, I can..." Harvey stammered, he was still quite dizzy from the punches and he was having trouble focusing on one thing.

"Save it Harvey, Donna get him out." Jessica said firmly, but calmly. Donna began to pull on Harvey's sleeve and lead him out of Louis's office.

"What were you thinking Harvey? What could he have done to make you so mad?" Donna questioned as she pulled him through the associates cubicles. Neither of them cared that they were all staring at Harvey as if he was some kind of magic.

"I'll explain when we get to my office..." Harvey murmured as they passed Mikes cubicle.

"Harvey? What the hell happened to you?" asked the associate as he joined Donna and Harvey. He just grunted in response and let Donna lead him into his office with Mike tagging behind. Was it really that noticeable that he had just had a little scruff with a Louis?

"Mike, go and get some ice and a wet cloth or something." Donna ordered. Mike nodded and scurried off. Donna and Harvey sat down on the leather couch, the senior partner sighed when he saw the look on Donna's face. Utter disappointment.

"Look Donna, I am genuinely sorry ok? I had to stop him from...posting something that could harm the company..." It wasn't a total lie.

"Harvey, I can read you like a book, I know when you're lying to me! " Donna almost shouted. As Harvey was about to speak, Mike came in with a bucket of water, some small towels and some ice wrapped in a dish cloth.

"Will this be enough?" he asked as he placed the items on the table in front of them.

"Yeah, that's fine Mike, thanks" Donna grumbled.

"Is it that bad, give me a mirror or something?" Harvey finally ordered. Donna sighed and threw him the make-up mirror from her purse.

"Shit..." Harvey gave a short laugh in disbelieve as he saw his reflection. He had a black right eye with a cut underneath it which blood was pouring out of, a slit on his lower lip and a small bump on the left of his forehead.

"It's not funny Harvey. Louis was wearing a ring, he could of done some series damage." Donna said sternly, still annoyed about before.

"Are you kidding me? I could have kicked his ass even if he was wearing knuckle dusters!" Harvey gloated and flashed Donna and Mike a reassuring smile. Mike rolled his eyes and Donna just huffed and dipped one of the towels into the water and started to dab at Harvey's eye. He hissed in pain and recoiled.

"Harvey if Donna doesn't do this the cut will get infected and you'll just look even worse" Mike told him.

"Gee, thanks kid." Harvey said rolling his eyes sarcastically, but he still let Donna clean him up.

"Okay that's it Harvey, done." Donna told him as she threw the blood stained towel into the bowl of water.

"Hold this against your eye; it'll help keep the swelling down." Mike ordered, shoving the ice into Harvey's hand.

"Okay, okay..." Harvey grumbled as he lifted the cloth to his right eye. They sat in awkward silence for a little while, none of them eager to bring up the elephant in the room.

"Hey, Harvey I better go...good luck..." Mike mumbled and almost ran out the room.

"Wait, what's he talking..." Before Harvey could finish his sentence Jessica came striding into the room and Donna sat down next to Harvey. He slumped down further into the leather couch and tried to hide his face under the ice.

"Harvey, look at me." Jessica ordered. The senior partner sighed, but he took the ice away from his face to reveal the injuries that weren't already clear.

"Louis explained what happened...with the video...and the Email" Jessica said nervously, but quickly retrieved her confidence when she saw Donna's confused expression, and she started to inspect Harvey's face. Mike suddenly burst into the office with a small box in his hand.

"Kid, what have I told you about knocking..." Harvey grumbled.

"Sorry Harv, I just saw the cut and it looks pretty deep and, well...I learnt how to stitch a cut when I was a kid 'cause my dad was a doctor...but yeah anyway, do you want me to help or what?" Mike said, beginning to get frustrated with his nervous voice.

"Yes." Donna and Jessica said together.

"Do I not get a choice?" Harvey asked, folding his arms.

"No." Jessica and Donna said together again. Harvey sighed in defeat as the two girls stared him down.

"Okay fine, but am I gonna get some stuff to numb the area or what?" The senior partner asked.

"Of course" Mike informed as he walked towards him and applied the tube of gel around Harvey's cut and got a needle and some stitches out of the little box.

"Ready?" Mike asked

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with..." Harvey huffed and looked at Donna. Under the anger she still had towards him for lying to her, he could just make out some worry. He smiled to himself a little, happy to know she still cared.

"Okay, done" Mike said after about ten minutes and started to wipe the access blood away from Harvey's face.

"Thanks kid..." Harvey said quietly.

"Sorry, didn't catch that?" Mike smirked at the senior partner

"Don't push it, get out." Harvey ordered and Mike walked out the room smiling.

"He's some kid Harvey" Jessica pronounced, grinning at the fact that Mike had actually spoke to Harvey that way then walk out smiling.

"Whatever, I suppose this is where it gets serious..." Harvey mumbled as he placed the ice back to his eye, it was beginning to melt and the water was dripping down his hand.

"Afraid so. I understand why you did what you did Harvey, but I still expect more from you. If Louis, or anyone else, does anything like that again, you don't retaliate. You tell me straight away. I have already set Louis straight so don't start anything with him. Oh and one more thing, tell her why you did it." Jessica spoke with confidence and pointed towards Donna. Harvey opened his mouth to protest, but he knew he would have to tell her anyway. He nodded once and Jessica began to leave.

"Wait one last thing!" Harvey cried.

"What?"

"Louis looks worse than me, right?"

"Yes Harvey...you broke his nose and he has much more bruises than you..." Jessica sighed and strutted out the office. Harvey smiled in accomplishment, but when he turned round to still see Donna sitting next to him it quickly faded.

"Well? Tell me now Harvey and cut the crap." So Harvey told her the whole story. Donna was shocked to say the least. She had been angry and ashamed at Harvey since the incident, but now she realised that he had put his own well being at risk to protect her reputation. He smiled nervously at her, waiting for a response. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He hissed in pain as her cheek bumped against his newly stitched cut.

"I'm sorry" Donna said, but wouldn't let go of him. She hoped he knew that she didn't just mean about her bumping his stitches.

"It's okay Donna, and I'm sorry to..." Harvey smiled and hugged her back. He loved Donna in many different ways and he'd of hated for that email to have been sent. If it was someone other than Louis, he could of probably been hurt more, but that didn't matter. He would do it again for her.

Aw isn't that nice? Well if you think so or not leave a review and read and leave a review for my other story "Your next, Harvey Specter"! It'll inspire me to add more chapters and write new stories!


End file.
